Truth or Dare?
by Barracade
Summary: The Titans have a game night will Beastboy find a game to beat Raven on and how does Truth or Dare turn out. Read to find out!


A Surprising Day **I do not own Teen Titans of any of the characters but I do own the story. ****So This is my first story so bear with me. ** ",",",",",",",",",",",",",", "Okay so my name is Beastboy and I uhhh... I have always liked this girl her name is Raven... I don't know why cause she is so... not into me and we don't get along at all..." "Hey BB! Are you writing in your 'Diary' again?" "Cyborg for your information it is a journal anyway what do you need?" "Well everyone is supposed to meet in the Living room." "Okay Cy, I will see you there..." **At their living room, ****Starfire looks around the room and hopefully says: "So friend Robin, For what purpose did you have us come here?"****Robin replies: "We are having a game night. So we can bond more as a team." "Oh Glorious! Friend Raven come and sit as we play this painted board!" "Star it is called a board game." **Robin added. "Well Star I would love to join Bu-" Her sentance was cut short by Excited squealing as Starfire dragged Raven down to the floor. "Monopoly.? How thrilling.." said Raven in her usual Monotone voice. So they began their game and before long Raven was in the lead due to her wits. Beastboy looks at Raven and says "You are such a cheater!" Raven rolls her eyes at him and continues. Soon the game was over and Raven won she was allowed to pick the next game...{Which was monopoly} "Dude Raven" Beast boy whined... "I hate monopoly! Can we play something else?" Raven thought for a moment. "Okay Beastboy.. So we will play a short game in order to pick what we do next." She looks to Cyborg. "What should me and BB play Cyborg?" She asked. Cyborg thought for a moment... Then an evil smile appeared on his face. "Why Raven.. I think you should play Uncle." Beastboy turned white. and Raven smiled like Cyborg. Robin smiled as well and Starfire put her hands to her mouth. Beastboy squeaks "U..Uncle..?" He shakes his head and says "I accept!" He then said "I need a battle plan!" and ran to his room. ",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",",", ",",",'','','','','','','','','','','','' A few minutes later he came back a big grin on his face. "Ready Rae rae?" he teased. "Sure and don't call me that" Raven said. Robin then explained the rules mostly pointing them at Raven and Said "Ready, set, Titans Go!" Raven began by pinning him down on the ground with his arm behind his back. Ouch! he yelped but, he stayed firm until it was his turn which he then turned into a mouse and crawled into her cloak, then turned into human form holding onto her and whispering in her ear. The other Titans looked in confusion as the Dark Empath began to blush. Raven's turn came as she flipped him off of her back and then slammed him into the wall. This went on as BB would whisper something in her ear and she became very familiar to the shade of Red. Finnaly Cyborg picked up on what he was saying and he told his Comrads "BB Is flirting with Raven. "Robin and Cyborg began to laugh while the Confused alien princess sat there watching Raven's expression. Beastboy judged that by the looks of Raven that he could break her at his next move but, he had to endure Raven squishing his body with her powers and he was relieved when it came to his turn. Instead of going behind her he walked up his face really close to hers and Said quietly (But he wanted his friends to hear this) "I wish you would slow down Raven.." Raven gave him a questioning glare. He leaned in really, really close. "The endless running you do in my mind makes me dizzy." He then moved his face forward and kissed her. Surprised by his action the pillow on the couch busted, and a light shattered. Robin and Cyborg stopped laughing and their jaws dropped they were practically sweeping the floor with them. She yanked him off, hid her now apple red face in her cloak and said quietly "Uncle okay you win." BB smirked and said "Ha in your face Raven!... I want to play... Truth or Dare" Everyone except Starfire groaned and sat in a circle. He faced Robin and said, "Truth or Dare?" Robin quickly replied "Truth." BB grinned he wanted him to say that, "Robin?...Is it true..THAT, you wear the fluffy teddy bear pajamas Star gave you to bed? Robin turned even redder then Raven "Well...uh...Yes..." BB smiled in contentment. Robin then got to dare Cyborg to eat Starfire's cooking and he was sick later on... Cyborg then looks at Raven and says truth or dare. Raven replies "Dare", and Cyborg's smile widens. He then whispers something to Robin and says, "I dare you to_Smile_ and be _Happy"_. "What!" Beastboy and Raven scream, and another light breaks. "You heard me" Cyborg replies with a huge grin. Raven says "okay" and then closes her eyes in her mind she summons her Happy emotion from nethermore. Happy takes over but just until midnight. Raven makes a huge smile and says "Okay now Starfire truth or dare" Starfire smiles at Raven's happy mood. "Dare friend Raven." "I dare you to give someone a wedgie..._Not me." __Ok friend Raven... She looks at cyborg who doesn't have pants, she then looks at Robin and decides not to do him, then her eyes fix on Beastboy.. "Star.. Star? Please N-Ahh!" Starfire gives Beastboy a very painful wedgie. Raven then starts to laugh, and everyone looks at her as if she had a horrible disease. "Raven..? Are you alright? Robin says. "Yeah.. You didn't argue about the dare" Cyborg added. "This is Freaky" Star Said. Dude! Raven made a robot to replace her during game time, So thats why she is so happy, then she hides in her room and meditates while we play quietly." Everyone gives him a look. Raven's smile stays but her laugh doesn't. Lets just play the game she says in her monotone voice only she had a big smile. BB then turns to Raven "Truth or dare Rae Rae" he laughs and says "Dare". Robin then says "Since when did BB get funny?" Cyborg then replies "Raven's happy emotion thinks he's funny." "So Raven I dare you to go clean my room." "Oooooh." Robin and Cyborg reply. Raven looks at him and says "Okay." Then she skips happily over to his room. They continue The game for about 5 turns and then Raven skips back in and sings "I'm finished!" Their jaws drop as they stare into BB's clean room. The Empath laughs at their expression and walk back to the living room. They all return and play Truth or Dare until midnight then Raven comes back and says she is going to bed... __** THE END.**_


End file.
